Brothers
by Elmstreet81
Summary: As the group gets ready for a fight with the Governor and his men they come across a pair of brothers that just might turn out to be their saviors, that is if Daryl doesn't kill one of them first.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ So I'm a huge fan of both the boondock saints movies. Absolutely love them. And, well the other night as I was watching the first one with my niece she says to me that she would love to see the saints take on zombies since daryl is a saint(gotta love 12yr olds). Anyway that comment put a lil idea in my head for a fic. I know it will probably sound totally strange to some but oh well. Let me know what yall think of the intro if you please. :)**

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWD

"OPEN THE GATE NOW"

The harsh sound of Rick's voice brought Carol down from the watchtower and towards the prison gate as fast as her feet would allow. Whatever had Rick in a fit had to be bad and she prayed that it wasn't the Governor and his men hot on his and Glenn's heels. They had more weapons now thanks to Rick and Michonne's last run into a town a few hours drive away but not all of their group was home. A couple of hours before Rick and Glenn had left to walk the backside of the prison, Daryl and Merle had left to walk the surrounding woods in front, planning on leaving a few nasty traps just in case anyone from woodbury decided to try to sneak up on them from the trees.

Reaching the fence in what had to be record time Carol threw the gate open and held her breath as she watched both Rick and Glenn run into the yard. They were both alive and both looked fine at first glance. She let out the huge lump of air in her lungs with a sigh of relief at seeing both men were well. She was in fact so damned relieved to see her friends alive that it actually took her a few seconds to notice that they had not ran into the yard alone. Running behind Rick towards the cell block doors was a tall blonde man in a bloody pea coat carring another man who seemed to be covered from head to waist in quiet a lot of blood.

Behind her Glenn slammed the gate shut causing her to turn around and face him just as he went to move past her to follow the other men. But before he could get even an inch away Carol grabbed his right arm to stop him.

"What the hell happened Glenn?Are you guys alright?", she asked with nothing but absolute concern in her voice.

Bringing his eyes up to look at her instead of the ground he had been staring at, Glenn slowly moved his head from side to side. A second later he let out a heavy sigh.

"We got caught off guard by some guys from woodbury out behind the prison and out of nowhere came those two", he said pointing in the direction the men went with a nod of his head. "The one guy...he got shot twice. I...I think he's hurt real bad Carol."

"So you and Rick brought them back here?"

"They saved our lives", Glenn whispered.

"I'm glad they did but who are they?"

"I don't know. We didn't exactally have time for introductions."

"Well how bout we go find out then", Carol said with a smile before turnning to walk back to the cell block. Glenn followed her only a few steps behind.


	2. Bloody Mess

**AN/ Thanx Axelrocks and Reedus fan for the nice comments :) I got kinda board sitting at home alone tonight so I decided to go ahead and write chapter two. Two chaps in one day(yay proud of myself). Hope yall enjoy!**

The cell block seemed to be in a state of chaos by the time Carol and Glenn showed up. Hershel could be heard screaming for Carol's help from down the hall. And just inside the cafateria Carl stood looking more like a sentinel than a thirteen year old boy. Behind him sitting at one of the old bolted down tables was Beth rocking baby Jude in her arms.

From the corner of her left eye Carol saw Maggie run past her straight at Glenn, engulfing the man in her arms. She could hear the other woman mumbling words into Glenn's chest as she held him tight. At the foot of the stairs just to her right stood Rick and Michonne in what appeared to be a heated talk about the new arrivals.

For what felt to her like hours but couldn't have been more then five seconds Carol found herself just standing still observing everyone around her until she was brought out of her trance by Hershel's voice calling out to her once again from the last cell on the left. Once it had been the cell she had shared with Lori. But after her friend's tragic death while bringing little Judith into the world Carol couldn't stand to stay inside it alone. There were no longer sleepless nights filled with girl talk to be had inside. Only a never ending sound of silence lay in that small space now. So the day after Daryl recused her from the tombs she had taken what very few belongings she could call her own and moved them into a cell up on the second level not far from Daryl's perch. Carol had feared he wouldn't have wanted her or anyone else staying so close to him, but her change in sleeping arrangments hadn't even seemed to faze the redneck.

"CAROL I NEED YOU"

Hershel's voice boomed loud from the last cell for a third time and the urgent tone it held had Carol running at a speed she never knew she could.

Running into the cell Carol threw herself down on the floor next to the vet and gasped at the sight of the man lying on the bottom bunk. The poor man looked like he had just came out on the other side of one hell of a battle. Blood covered his whole face and still flowed slowly down his neck to then fall onto the already filthy mattress. Hershel had the man's shirt torn off and two bullet wounds were clearly visable. Both were on his left side and very close to his hip. It apperaed as though both shots had went clear through.

"Carol take a wash cloth and see about wiping some of that blood from the poor boys eyes", Hershel said as he went about cleaning the bullet wounds never raising his head form the task.

With one quick nod Carol jumped up and ran from the cell to fetch fresh water and as she exited the room she didn't even notice the blonde man sitting in the far corner of the cell holding his head down and whispering the words of some sort of prayer.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWD

Nearly an hour after Rick and Glenn had returned to the prison with the two unknown men the Dixon brothers came back from their outting feeling good about the traps they had step up in the woods for any of the woodbury people who happened to try and sneak up on em.

As soon as Carl let them inside the gate Daryl knew something wasn't right,damnit! Carol was always waiting at the gate to make sure he came back safe everytime he left no matter what and he sure as hell didn't see her standing next to the boy. With a quick glance around he hnew she weren't in the yard nowhere neither.

"Where's Carol?"

The question came out sounding a little more gruff then he wanted and Daryl caught sight of Carl's whole body tensing up. Out of his peripheral vision he could also see a shit eating grin form on Merle's face. Yeah, his brother sure as fucking hell found his intrest in Carol's whereabouts entertaining. No doubt he'd have to deal with Merle's fucked up comments about it later. But that shit could damn well wait till later. At the moment all he wanted to hear was the location of the woman in question.

In front of him Carl was shifting from foot to foot looking very uncomfortable. At the sight Daryl felt the tiny hairs on the back of his neck rise up. Something was wrong he just knew it. Something was wrong and it involved Carol.

Daryl didn't have a clue what was wrong but he was about to fucking find out.

Without another word he walked right past the sherriff's son towards the cell block to get some damn answers. Someone was gonna tell him what the fuck was going on or else he'd rip the whole prison apart to find out.


End file.
